The element of courage
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Moon Rose is a well behaved unicorn that lives in cantorlot, but has always wanted to go to Ponyville. But when she goes there and makes friends, Nightmare Moon returns and captures all the ponies. Will Moon Rose rise up to her and save everyone?


This is my first my little pony fanfic, so please be nice and send nice reviews. Thank you! Enjoy! =D

* * *

Moon Rose yawned as the sun's rays glared into her eyes. She sighed and put the pillow over her head. A white mouse climbed on her bed and smiled. He climbed onto her pillow and began to hop on it. ''All right, all right snowdrop. I'm up.'' Moon Rose said, getting up.

Moon Rose made her bed and brushed her teeth and her purple mane. She got her moon berrete on and walked downstairs. There in the kitchen, a pink unicorn was making breakfast. She looked at Moon Rose and smiled. ''Good morning, dear.'' She said. Moon Rose smiled. ''Good morning, mom.'' Moon Rose sat down in a chair at the table.

Moon Rose was a lovely looking Purple and Blue unicorn with a white rose for a cutie mark. She lived in canterlot and she was very well behaved. Though she always seemed lonely, for she always wanted to go to ponyville. She wanted to meet other ponies who weren't always fancy and perfect. She wanted to be one of them.

Moon Rose's dad, Fire Gleam, came in and sat down. ''The Breakfast smells delightful my dear.'' He said to Tulip, Moon Rose's mother. Tulip smiled. ''Thank you, my love.'' She looked at Moon Rose. ''Moon Rose.'' She said. Moon Rose looked at her. ''Yes, ma'am?'' ''Princess Celestia is going to be here today. Your father and I just reliezed how much you wanted to go to Ponyville. She said she would come her today.'' Moon Rose's eyes widen.

''R-Really? That's amazing!'' She cheered, jumping up in the air. She stopped as she saw her parents glares. She sat back down and blushed. ''Oh... uh... forgive my incredibly loud cheer.'' She said. There was a knock on the door. Moon Rose nearly squealed.

'She's here! She's really here!' She thought to herself. Tulip walked to the door and opened it. There, right in front of her, was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Tulip bowed to them. ''Come in, your magistys.'' Princess Celestia smiled and she and her sister walked in.

Fire Gleam bowed to them. Moon Rose felt to shocked to bow. She quickly bowed at Princess Celestia's hooves. ''Your highness.'' She said. ''You are welcome to do what you want.'' Celestia giggled. ''My dear, Moon Rose.'' She said. ''Me and my sister Luna would like to talk to you.'' Moon Rose gulped. ''O-Ok.'' Luna and Celestia lead Moon Rose out the door.

''What is it that you would like to tell me, you highness?'' Moon Rose asked. Princess Celestia smiled. ''Moon Rose,'' she said. ''I have heard that you have always wanted to go to Ponyville.'' Moon Rose nodded. ''Yes, ma'am.'' ''One of my best students live there. Her and her five friends are the 6 elements. Loyalty, Generousity, Laughter, Kindness, Honesty, and Magic.''

Moon Rose blinked. ''You mean... I'm going to meet... Princess Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends?!'' Celestia nodded. ''Yes, I have told her about you and she and her friends will all pick you up at the train station at Ponyville. They can't wait to meet you, and i'm sure you will all be good friends. Now I wish you good luck, Moon Rose.'' Celestia and Luna then flew back to the castle.

Moon Rose stared after them. ''Oh... My... HOOVES!'' She cheered. She ran back into the house, upstairs, and into her room. She cheered and squealed. Snowdrop looked at her as if she was crazy. Moon Rose picked him up and hugged him. ''Oh, My goodness! Snowdrop, guess who was here today!'' Snowdrop blinked and shrugged. ''Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! They're letting me go to Ponyville and the main 6 is waiting for me there! Isn't this exciting?!'' Snowdrop blinked and slowly nodded.

Moon Rose gently put him down and started packing up.

At the train station

''Now, Moon Rose. Are you sure you want to do this?'' Tulip asked her daughter at the station. ''I'm sure Mom. I'll miss you.'' Tulip smiled. They both hugged. ''I'll miss you two, darling.'' Fire Gleam sighed sadly. ''Be safe, honey.'' He said. Moon Rose nodded. ''I will daddy.'' ''All abord!'' The contuctor shouted. Moon Rose picked up her suitcase and Snowdrop's crate. ''Good bye.'' She said.

She ran into the train and it began to move. Moon Rose put her stuff down on the seat she sat on. She couldn't believe that she was going to Ponyville! ''Ponyville,'' she said with a big smile on her face. ''Here I come.''

* * *

i'm lazy, sorry. =( anyways, next chapter is coming up soon!

TBC! :D


End file.
